


Pair Skating: Time to Step it up!!!!!

by sakuramiko16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Training, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: Yuuri tells Victor he wants to do a pair skate program. They train and learn how different and difficult pair skating can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive mistakes. Happy Early Birthday Victor~~!!

Yuuri turned off the whistling kettle and poured the hot water into two mugs with tea bags in them. Makkachin barked softly and bumped his head on Yuuri's leg. Yuuri patted the dog's head and stroked his ears. Yuuri looked up when he heard the door unlock.

"Yuu~ri~! I'm home!" Victor said in a sing song tone with his signature smile. He placed down two stuffed bags of groceries and pulled off his coat. He picked up the groceries and came closer to where Yuuri was in the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Yuuri said with a smile. He was getting used to sharing a living space with Victor but he was always brought a back by small things.

"Makkachin~ I got you food!" Victor placed the bags down on the counter and squatted to embrace the dog who happy jumped to meet him. Makkachin licked Victor's face causing him to laugh. "Sweet boy." Victor looked up at the counter where the mugs were. "You always have such great timing." Victor stood up by Yuuri with a smile and leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

Yuuri returned the kiss and put his left hand on Victor's arm. "I knew you would need something warm when you got home." He watched Victor take a drink of the tea.

The couple spoke about what to make for dinner as they put away the things Victor bought. They settled down on the couch after dinner and were watching a program. Victor ran his hands through Yuuri's lengthening hair idly and Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder.

"Victor...?" Yuuri looked up as he spoke and received a hum in reply. "I think I know what I want to do for the Gala."

Victor perked up and looked down to meet Yuuri's eyes. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to skate to 'Stammi Vicino, non Te Ne Andare'." He paused when he saw Victor give a small smile. "With you. As a pair." Yuuri finished and smiled.

Victor's smile grew and his eyes twinkled. "That would be something. We will have to start thinking of a choreography and get to practice." Yuuri chuckled and settled back down. He watched as Victor folded his index finger over his lips in thought and knew his fiancé was already thinking about the program.

__

Yuuri sighed when he heard the alarm go off. He grumbled and lifted his head from the pillow. He shifted out Victor's arms slightly to reach the screen of the clock and turn it off. Victor tugged Yuuri closer once the sound stopped. "We can stay for five more minutes..." He mumbled and kissed the back of Yuuri's neck causing the other to shiver.

Yuuri turned to face Victor and reached up to push the other's bangs. "Only five minutes."

__

Yuuri stood outside the rink doing his stretches before going onto the ice. Victor was already doing warm ups on the ice. Yuuri stepped on the ice and also began warm ups. Yuuri only stopped when he heard Victor shout at Yakov, Mila and Yuri. He stopped and greeted them.

Victor tilted his head and glided past Yuuri to the wall of the ring. "Yakov~ We are going to skate to my program as a pair." He exclaimed happily. Yakov went off yelling a lecture about how Victor was selfish and foolish.

Mila brought a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Can you two even do strokes and lifts?" She grabbed Yuri and brought him into a swan lift . Yuri struggled and shouted insults before she put him down, gracefully.

Victor smiled at her. "Mila, could you give us some guidance?" He leaned on the wall and watched her.

"Practice your strokes, being in sync, skating holding hands and then try some lifts off the ice." Mila explained as she made her way toward the locker room and waved her hand at them.

Victor looked toward Yuuri. "Shall we?" He held out his hand to his partner. Yuuri took his hand and they pushed off.

Practicing strokes was similar to the way Victor had taught Yuuri his choreography, but now they had to be in perfect sync with turns and jumps. They tried a few spins but their skates got tangled and it cause them to fall.

They chose to practice some lifts after their lunch break with Mila's help. Mila suggested waist lifts first before going on to other lifts. She was strict about Victor's grip and Yuuri's center of gravity. "You need to practice more! What kind of moves do you want to do in your program anyway...?" She asked as she crossed her arms. The couple looked at each other and shrugged. Mila just laughed.

__

Their walk home was quiet. Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor's. He watched as his fiancé focused intensely. "What's on your mind, Victor?"

Victor's focus turned into a gentle smile. "Our program. I have an idea..." He felt Yuuri tug on his arm and saw his fiancé's eyes widen. "You would start with the solo program... do two or three of the jumps... then I would join you..." Victor brought his hands up to try and show what he pictured. "And we would go into a waltz, with a..." Victor spun and grabbed Yuuri pulling him into a dip. "A dip and a few axel lifts."

Yuuri smiled and laughed. "We are going to have to work on our waltz."

Victor pulled him back up and put his arm around Yuuri. "Let's start when we get home~!"

__

The next day they started with practicing strokes and keeping in arms length. They were finding it hard to stay in sync while holding hands. The pull was different. There were stumbles but they were improving, they just hand to get used to it.

They spent the second half of the day practicing their dance steps and their lifts. They agreed that Victor would do the lifts due to his height. Yuuri used his ballet training to look graceful as he was lifted and set down. Victor's wrists would wobble from being unaccustomed from holding Yuuri's weight for an extended period. Yuuri could see Victor's frustration. They were going to have to incorporate strengthening exercises to their practice.

__

They continued to tweak their practice by how far they got in their program. Their strokes were getting better and Victor had mastered the waist lift. They still struggled with the new centers of gravity. Mila coached them on how to shift their weight to gain speed and keep momentum and to keep their movement tighter.

"You two drift apart because you are so used to solo skates. Do more strokes holding hands and then just let go.... stay close. Practice matching each other's pace." Mila folded her arms and watched the couple practice.

"No no!" She glided over to them. "You have to do more off ice practice..." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'll write you a schedule... you will not get the program right in time without it."

Victor perked up and let god of Yuuri to hug Mila in thanks.

__

They stuck to their strict training from Mila. The core strengthening exercises through yoga, muscle training for stability and the axel lifts.

  
They practiced the axel lift on the ice and Yuuri fell multiple times. With each fall he got a better idea of where he should center himself. Yuuri's falls would often happen because Victor got caught up in perfecting the spin. When this happened Victor went off to practice the spin and Yuuri was left to practice the solo part of the program.

Victor's hold was getting better as the weeks went on. Yuuri started to get a sense of his center of gravity and their spins and strokes improved. They finally started to practice their full program on the ice. It was fluid until the axel lifts, they were slow and the spin was clumsy. Their dip and pair spin were coming along well.

Mila clapped in praise. "Good job!" Yuuri blushed and Victor beamed. "But your spin is awful! You can't lunge Victor, just spin, spin, spin. Use the outside of your skate." She demonstrated with an invisible axel lift while Victor watched with his finger folded over his mouth.  
"Like this?" Victor imitated Mila and put his weight on the outside of the skate to prevent having to lunge.

"Yes! Get that down and you will have a much better program." Mila lifted her hands to give the pair high fives which they returned.

__

Yuuri sunk into the bath's warm water and sighed. He rubbed his calves to relieve some of the ache.

"Yuuri~!" Victor shouted and burst into the bathroom waving his phone. Yuuri was not surprised and just looked over at his fiancé. "We have to change our music. Listen to this." Victor lifted closer to his face and then music began to play.

Yuuri looked a little puzzled until he heard a second voice. He jolted up out of the bath. "A duet!?" His eyes shone.

Victor nodded with a hum. "It is a newer arrangement!" He sat on the chair by the bath tub. "I will put in for the change to this song, right now."

__

The couple arrived at the rink early each day and stayed late each night. They practiced to the duet, practiced without the duet, practiced the solo portion and Victor's entrance. Their timing was getting better. Yuuri was able to get in three of the jumps before Victor entered and they started their waltz. The lifts were becoming effortless, Victor's hands were steady and Yuuri was graceful. Their spins became more and more fluid.

Mila watched them skate their program to the duet flawlessly. When they finished their moves the couple looked over to Mila who had covered her face and was sniffling and mumbling. Yuuri and Victor smiled at each other.

__

The last thing to go was to get their costumes fitted. Victor's was easy as he was just modifying his old costume. Yuuri had to get his made to match. Yuuri fiddled with the tassels on the front of the costume before making sure the tails hug correctly. He adjusted the collar in the mirror and did not notice Victor approach from behind. Victor took Yuuri's hand and spun him around with a smile.

"It looks wonderful. You will look beautiful on the ice." Victor touched his forehead to Yuuri's and Yuuri's cheeks turned dark red.

__

The night of the gala the pair skated separately in their training clothes. They had kept the program a surprise and the world believed the Yuuri was going to reprieve Victor's solo program. The crowd was shocked and delighted when Victor joined Yuuri on the ice. They cheered for their talent and display of love. The program was the highlight of the gala and the talk of the news the next day. A new bar was set in the world of figure skating.

**Author's Note:**

> The pair skating had been my hope for the whole season and it was done so wonderfully. I hope for more on the DVD. I am so happy.


End file.
